Umbridge to be an UmBRIDE?
by UmbridgeInLove
Summary: Ah yes, even our very own High Inquisitor of Hogwarts can't escape the love bug. PG is just incase. Read and chuckle!
1. Suitor

A/N: None of the HP characters are mine, I just like playing around with Umbridge and her friends a bit. Set before OOTP so, the only spoiler is her name I reckon.  
  
Chapter One: In Which Umbridge Sees a Suit or... I Mean a Suitor  
  
It was a rainy October afternoon when Dolores Umbridge finally met the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. She knew it from the moment she spotted him. A regal face, very serious, a thinker.  
He held himself with pride and walked with a bit of an arrogant carriage. Tall, but not too tall, with big hands. She felt like giggling like a school girl. She couldn't of course. She was an important member of the Ministry of Magic! It was important to act and speak with a certain grace. He was looking through the bookshelves of Flourish and Blotts, she had merely run in the shop to get out of the rain.  
  
Quickly she grabbed a random book off of a shelf beside her and approached him, a plan already forming in her mind. She figured if she could just bump into him and apologise for disturbing him,  
it would be enough to start a conversation and then they'd be well on their way to exchanging vows! A grin spread across her face (a couple of children nearby looked at her, then at their new pet toad and back at her and giggled at the similarity.) and she decided to put her plan into practise.  
  
With the book in hand, she opened it and held it in front of her face.  
She decided to wait until he was going to come out from between the row shelves and then step infront of him, making it seem like an accident.  
She could almost hear the wedding bells now. She peered at him through the shelving and took a breath as he started to walk. It was time! She bolstered up her courage and took a step forward...  
  
Heh, a cliffie. What's going to happen to poor love struck Umbridge?  
You'll have to wait and see! I know it's short, but it's humour, it's allowed to be ;) Read and Review and maybe I'll tell you what happens to her flirting tactics.  
Until next time... 


	2. Tea Teas Tease

Disclaimer: I just play with 'em, they're not mine. continues to try and call JK at her house to see if JK'll give the characters to her  
  
A/N: Favorite HP quote for today: " _'Why?' said Harry irritably. 'I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in?'_ "  
Now on with the story!  
  
...and was stopped short by the innocent lump in the carpet below her. Caught by surprise, yet realising the inevitable, she tumbled (more like smashed) as gracefully as she could into the floor in front of her.  
  
The children giggled again as they were ushered out of the shop by their mother.  
  
The next thing she felt was the weight of a foot in between her shoulder blades.  
  
After less than a second she felt the weight lift from her back and she pushed herself over with her arms, resting back on her elbows.  
  
'Sorry! Completely my fault!' She said in a breathy sing-song voice.  
  
'Indeed.' Replied her dream man. Then he began to walk away towards the dark magic book section.  
  
'Wait!'  
  
He turned and raised an elegant brow at her as she clambered clumsily to a standing position again.  
  
'I- Would you like to go and get a cup of coffee together or something?'  
  
Her future husband stared at her as if she'd taken on six Furnaculus hexes at once.  
  
'I beg your pardon?'  
  
'Well, you know it is raining outside and...'  
  
'Well spotted.' Came his icy reply.  
  
'Come on! It'll be fun!' Tugging at his arm, she dragged him from the store with a surprising strength and out into the pouring rain to the little coffee shop which was across the street, seeming not to mind the droplets streaming off of her.  
  
Her soon to be betrothed however, had the sense to place a water repelling charm around himself before they exited the canopy of the building.  
  
Anyone who looked at her new beau would realise that to him, being inside the coffee shop was not much better than being outside in the terrible weather. A disgusted sort of sneer came over his face as he surveyed the decor.  
  
Powdery pink walls surrounded them, a desert of dried flower arrangements blanketed in dust stretched out before the couple. The pastel pink and the cream/off whitecoloured chesterfields were the guards surrounding the entire inside of the shop ensuring that no one that no one could leave unless they had bought something from the store already.  
  
'Two teas!' She hollered at the elderly plump witch behind the counter as she tugged her STBS (soon to be spouse or stop this bull s- 'WOLF!' yelled Professor McGonagall. '-just a bit of fun, Professor, adds interest.') over to a small table with a large lacy doily in the center.  
  
As they waited Umbridge tried to wring the water out of her hair, but didn't use magic to dry herself off, she thought the just out of the rain look made her appear sexier.  
  
Minutes later two china cups on matching saucers with little spoons and a teapot with a matching creamer and sugar bowl hovered over to the table and landed rather roughly, splashing drops of tea on the love of her life.  
  
Cheerfully ignoring the fact that she was being glared at from across the table, Umbridge proceeded to pour the tea for the both of them, all the while feeling very domestic and thinking of how lovely it would be when she would be doing this every day for her husband.  
  
Umbridge smiled shyly, succeeding in looking like a bull ('WOLF'  
yelled Professor McGonagall. 'Frog, Professor, Bullfrog.') frog with indigestion as she gazed up at her partner and nudged a tea cup towards him.  
  
'So...' She played with her cup before taking a little sip. Her soon to be groom sat stonily and stared at her.  
  
_'He's such a good listener!'_ Thought Umbridge excitedly, _'I just knew we'd be a perfect couple!'_  
  
'So...' She said again, her boyfriend (at this thought she got all tingly inside and had to supress an excited giggle) sighed audibly and crossed his arms.  
  
'Um, so, do you come here often?' She tried.  
  
A/N: Hello readers. No cliffie for this chapter. Next chapter will be from his perspective, we'll see if that makes it more interesting.  
Thanks to my three reviewers,  
  
Mark of CTown: I'm updating as fast as my little fingers can type lol!  
  
Desiree K Troy: Thanks for the blunt honesty, one thing I think that makes great stories is attention to details, so I'll attempt to improve on that. It's a little longer, I'm sure as it progresses the chapters will be longer.  
  
Padfoot the evil-elf: Here's your update ;) I try to keep her beau in character so, we'll see what happens between them, eh? I write what comes to mind, even I don't know where it's going to end up.  
  
Five points to Slytherin if you guess who he is. It's rather obvious.  
  
Oh, and check out the story 'Colours of Light' by LycanthropyVamp, it's a work in progress.


End file.
